Janelle's Survivor: Libya
Survivor: Libya is the seventh season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which began on July 6, 2013. The season featured 16 brand new castaways chosen through the normal application process. The twist this season was Tribe Shephard, where each day a member of each of the two tribes was appointed as the "Tribe Shephard". This person received several perks such as Immunity, an extra vote to use at Tribal Council and a clue to finding the Hidden Immunity Idol. They were allowed to keep the power for up to two days before handing the power to another member of the tribe. There were two tribes: Tripoli, wearing red-colored buffs, and Zawiya, wearing green-colored buffs. Both were named after Libyan cities. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'Dan K.' 17, Light Green | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sam C.' 16, Black | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ray L.' 13, Light Green | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Luis L.' 16, Gold | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jarrod L.' 21, Orange | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Amanda P.' 15, Black | | | | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Danielle M.' 20, Black | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Eoin Q.' 14, Red | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Hilary C.' 17, Blue | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jeremy B.' 15, Orange | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'John Z.' 21, Silver | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Miles B.' 17, Light Green | | | |3 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Neil R.' 17, Red | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Rich M.' 17, Light Green | | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ryan P.' 20, Silver | | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ty M.' 17, Orange | | | | |} The Game } | | | 5th Voted Out Day 5 |} Episode 1: "I Don't Know Where I Stand" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "Cuckoo For Coco Pops" *'Immunity Challenge:' Teddy Bear Madness – The tribes had to race to collect three teddy bears from a ball pit whilst tackling many obstacles. The first tribe to bring back three bears won. Episode 3: "We Don't Need To Cheat To Kick Their Asses" *'Immunity Challenge:' Turf Wars – There were eight territories which closed at random intervals during the challenge. Whichever tribe was the last to claim the territory won a certain amount of points. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 4: "Get a Grip Girl" *'Immunity Challenge:' QUAD – The tribes were given a letter and they had to be the first to say a proper word (object, noun) that began with the posted letter. The first person to answer correctly won a point for their tribe. Episode 5: "" *'Immunity Challenge:' Diver Down – The tribes had to race to collect ten coconuts, all having either a letter or being empty, and the first tribe to correctly guess the word being spelled win Immunity. Voting history } | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- !colspan="5"| |- |rowspan="2"| Tribe Shepherd: |colspan="2" |colspan="2" |- |colspan="2" | | |- | Shepherd's Vote | | | | |} Trivia Returning castaways So far, no players from Survivor: Libya have returned for any other season.